Love In Your Eyes
by My Little
Summary: Edward Cullen que vive da amargurado pelo passado,vive uma vida de trabalho,sexo e mulheres,mais quando encontro os pequenos e doces olhos chocolates da filha da sua empregada tudo muda.


**Edward's POV**

Me joguei no sofá de qualquer jeito,afrouxando a eu não passei em nenhuma festa ou boate para transar com qualquer puta,como fazia todos os dias,não,hoje eu precisava ficar sozinho.

20 de setembro.

Faziam exatamente cinco anos que eu perdi as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida de merda,e tudo por minha culpa,minha,lembranças daquele dia,nunca sairiam da minha cabeça,todos os dias na hora de me deitar elas vinham me atormentar,mais hoje em particular,elas costumava me machucar mais...

Conheci Lauren quando está tinha 17 anos,eu mais velho, já tinha 24 e começava a comandar uma das empresas de publicidade do meu pai,Carlisle Cullen,dono da rede de empresas Cullen's uma das redes de empresas de Publicidade mais poderosas do mundo,Lauren era uma garçonete grávida de algum filho da puta que a abandonou,quando eu a conheci e me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso,e por ela,por tudo nela.

_Quem não se apaixonaria por aquele sorriso?_

Ela era linda,completamente linda,seus olhos de um azul como o mar,seus cabelos loiros cainham em um liso absoluto,e ela sempre estava sorrindo...sempre.

Com o tempo acabamos nos aproximando,eu já estava perdidamente apaixonado por Lauren quando a pequena Caroline nasceu,seus olhos azuis como os da mãe,e os cabelos negros,sua pele era branca como a neve,uma combinação perfeita,e por mais que ela não fosse a minha filha biológica,eu a amava como se fosse,ou até mais.

Em uma tarde ensolarada do verão do ano 2005 eu e Lauren nos casávamos,somente no papel,minha pequena já tinha 1 ano , e tanto eu como toda a minha família já amava as duas,elas eram minha vida.

No começo meu casamento com Lauren era uma maravilha,não posso explicar a minha felicidade toda vez que eu chegava do trabalho e encontrava Lauren brincando com Caroline,que sempre teimava em dormir só depois que eu chegasse,pois queria esperar "o papai dela chegar",alias essas foram as primeiras palavras dela,papai.

Mais esse período de família feliz não durou muito

_Na verdade durou muito pouco_

Depois de um ano de casados,os problemas começaram a surgir e junto com ele as brigas.

Lauren começou a jogar na minha cara que eu sempre chegava tarde em casa,que eu não dava mais a atenção para a filha _dela,_e que eu tinha outra,o ciúmes de Lauren foi pouco a pouco desgastando nossa relação,e causando mais brigas a cada dia,mais naquela noite escura e chuvosa de inverno,do dia 20 de setembro,que a pior briga,e última aconteceu.

**Flashback ONN**

Cheguei em casa exausto,o trabalho vinha exigindo de mim muito mais que talvez eu poderia dar,mais eu não iria decepcionar meu pai,não agora.

-nós precisamos conversar. – Lauren disse entrando no quarto,seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque mal feito,ela vestia sua camisola de ceda que eu dei no verão passado.

-Lauren eu estou... – Tentei argumentar,mais ela me cortou no meio da frase.

-Quem é a outra?

-o que?...do que você está falando? – Eu perguntei incrédulo.

-VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DOQUE ESTOU FALANDO SEU CRETINO! – Ela gritou apontando o dedo no meu rosto nervosa,lágrimas já escorriam pelos seus olhos.

-Não ouse me ofender se eu nem ao menos sei do que você está falando! – Eu disse já nervosa,tentando controlar o som da minha voz,ela me olhou,seus olhos azuis molhados,senti uma dor imensa..eu não suportava ver ela chorando.

-DA VADIA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SAINDO SEU FILHO DA PUTA! - Gargalhei sem humor.

-Quem inventou alguma merda de que eu estou saindo com alguém? -Eu perguntei ainda me controlando para não gritar ou menos chorar junto com ela.

-Ninguém precisa me falar,você chega cada vez mais tarde,sempre dizendo estar cansado,você nem ao menos me toca mais! – Ela disse agora sem gritar.

-Eu não te toco mais,VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA EU TOCAR EM VOCÊ! – Eu gritei dessa vez.

-EU NÃO DEIXO VOCÊ TOCAR EM MIM MESMO SABE PORQUE? PORQUE EU NÃO ACEITO QUE VOCÊ ME TOQUE DEPOIS DE...DEPOIS DE TER TOCADA NA SUA AMANTE!

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO TENHO PORRA DE AMANTE NENHUMA! – Eu gritei dessa vez já alterado.

-PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ASSUME LOGO QUE NÃO ME QUER MAIS EM? FALA LOGO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME QUEr MAIS,ASSUMA QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER UMA MULHER GORDA COM UMA FILHA CHORONA NAS COSTAS NA SUA VIDA EDWARD! – Ela gritou mais alto,Caroline apareceu na porta a pegou no colo e a balançou tentando acalmar a pequena.O choro de Caroline fez com que a minha dor de cabeça que eu senti naquela manhã voltasse ainda mais forte.

-Deus faça ela parar de chorar. – Eu gemi.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS PRECISAR OUVIR O CHORO DELA! – Lauren gritou saindo do quarto,fui atrás dela.

-Do que você está falando? – Eu perguntei.

-Nós vamos embora,você não precisa mais agüentar o fardo de uma mulher gorda com uma filha nas costas! – Ela disse com aquela história de "Gorda" só porque desde que Caroline nasceu ela nunca mais conseguiu voltar a sua antiga forma.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE LEVAR A MINHA FILHA DE MIM! – Eu gritei descontrolado,se ela queria ir embora o problema é dela,mais levar a minha filha com ela...isso eu não admitia.

-ELA NÃO É SUA FILHA,CHEGA DESSA FARSA EDWARD,ELA NÃO É E NUNCA FOI,ELA É FILHA DE UM FILHA DA PUTA DE UM AMOR QUE EU TIVE,E DE QUEM EU ENGRAVIDEI,UM GAROTO DE 18 ANOS DE CABELOS NEGROS E PELE BRANCA SE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER SABER,E EU O AMEI,MUITO,TALVEZ MAIS DO QUE AMO VOCÊ! – Ela gritou.

E um alto impensável eu fiz algo que nunca pensei fazer na minha vida.

Dei um tapa no rosto de Lauren que fez com que ela quase caísse com me olhou com medo.

-EU QUERO VOCÊ E A SUA FILHA FORA DE MINHA CASA AGORA! – Eu gritei,indo me trancar no meu escritório.

Eu fiquei ali,no meu escritório,Em um certo momento eu ouvi a porta principal ser fechada com força,mais não liguei,continuei onde eu estava olhando pro nada enquanto tomava meu Whisky direito da garrafa chofisticada,não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali,apenas olhando pro nada sem me importar com o mundo,mais tempo suficiente que no outro dia eu pediria perdão para Lauren,nem que eu tivesse que implorar o seu perdão,ela voltaria a ser minha,porque eu simplesmente não conseguiria processar a idéia de viver sem ela e Caroline,_minha filha._

O telefone tocou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Edward: Alô?

Desconhecido (policial) : ?

Edward: Sim ele mesmo quem fala?

Policial: Aqui é o policial Walter,é sobre a sua esposa Lauren Cullen,e sua filha Caroline Cullen.

Edward:ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA COM ELAS?

Policia: Eu sinto muito senhor Cullen,elas sofreram um acidente de carro e não resistiram,ambas morreram na hora.

E então o mundo desabou,nada mais importava.

_Nada mais importava._

**Flashback OFF**

Ri sem humor.

Eu não sei quando necessariamente me tornei o homem que eu sou hoje,talvez um ou dois anos depois de perder as duas,não sei direito mais acho que não passa disso,me deixei levar pela vida,eu trabalhava o quanto podia,transformando a filial de Los Angeles uma das maiores de toda a rede de empresas de publicidade Cullen's ,nunca mais vi meu pai ou minha mãe,nem mesmo meus irmão,a última vez que os vi foi no último natal que passei com eles e com Lauren,mais ou menos seis anos atrás eu acho,eles moravam longe de mim,em Londres,Inglaterra, e isso já dificultava nosso contato,só nos víamos nas festas de família ,ou datas especiais,depois que perdi Lauren e Caroline simplesmente passe i a fingir que eles não existiam,só falava com Carlisle,mais somente sobre coisas da empresa,minha mãe me ligava todo dia,e ainda liga,mais como sempre,minha secretária diz que eu não posso atender.

Não demorou muito para eu ter que satisfazer minhas "necessidades" ,e também não foi difícil,eu era gostoso e rico.

_Rico_

Isso bastava para ter quem eu quisesse e quando eu quisesse,e eu tinha,desde secretarias até mulheres de empresários,putas de baladas e festas que divertiam minha noite,era simples e não doíam.

_É INDOLOR._

E isso basta.

Até um certo momento isso sempre bastou.

_Até um certo momento._

Em um certo momento eu adormeci no sofá,só não me lembro qual,talvez porque a esta altura eu já estivesse babado.

**Isabella's Pov**

-Bella querida,acorde! – Ouvi a voz doce da minha mãe,Renée Swan.

-Mãe eu já estou acordada! - Eu disse bufando embaixo do travesseiro,já quase sufocando.

-Você disse isso nas cinco vezes que eu te chamei. – Ela disse tirando bruscamente o travesseiro de cima do meu rosto.

-É porque é verdade. – Eu disse com a voz rouca pelo gargalhou.

-Vamos meu amor,eu tenho que ir para aquela entrevista de emprego e você vai ter que fazer o almoço e arrumar a casa! – Renée disse.

-Tudo bem mãe já entendi.Não precisa continuar falando o que eu vou ter que fazer,não é um jeito bom de se acordar! - falei levantando,meio cambaleando de sono,o que não ajudava em nada era meu super equilíbrio.

-Bom você provavelmente vai ter que me ajudar a arrumar uma mansão e depois ir para sua escola estudar,e isso sim não é uma boa maneira de acordar baby. – Isso não é um bom jeito de acordar!

-Concordo plenamente. – falei enquanto entrando no chuveiro.- Agente vai ter que mudar para a casa desse carinha ai?

-provavelmente sim,eu ainda não sei direito,vou conversar com a secretaria dele. –Ela disse,apenas acenei com a cabeça,já estava acostumada a muitas vezes ter que dormir ou mesmo morar nas mansões onde minha mãe ia trabalhar.

- você sabe se virar certo? – Ela perguntou enquanto eu entrava no chuveiro,deixando a água morna cair sobre o meu corpo.

-Sei mãe,pode ficar despreocupada que eu não vou por fogo no seu apartamento! – Eu disse sorrindo tentando passar segurança para Renée,que acredite,é uma mãe meio neurótica.

-Fique com Deus querida! - Ela disse sorrindo já se preparando para sair,quando eu a chamei.

– Sim querida?

-Boa Sorte! – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Obrigada meu amor. – Ela disse se virando novamente para sair,quando eu a chamei de novo.- O que foi ?

-Nossa o que aconteceu com o "Oi querida?" – Eu disse imitando sua voz.

-Oi querida. – Ela disse revirando os olhos. – Agora fala.

-Mãe... – eu disse mordendo os lábios. – Quando meus peitos vão criar tamanhos normal para peitos de uma garota de 17 anos? – Eu perguntei segurando meus dois peitos pequenos com bicos me olhou com uma cara de puro tédio. – O que foi eu to falando sério mãe,isso me causa problemas sabia,onde meu peguete vai pegar quando nos estivemos nas pleriminares. – eu disse em tom de brincadeira. ,ela saiu e gritou;

-Eu desisto de você Isabella Swan.

Gargalhei feliz.

_Aquele era um bom jeito de começar o dia._

Peguei uma maçã na fruteira e comecei a limpar o apartamento,ouvindo e cantando o I won't let you Go ,por mais que eu cantasse muito mal,era um bom jeito de o tempo passar despercebido,mesmo que nunca foi difícil limpar o pequeno apartamento que eu e minha mãe morávamos, até porque este se baseava em um pequeno cômodo laranja que era divido com uma bancada que dava para a "cozinha" um quarto pequeno onde eu e minha mãe dormíamos juntas,os móveis eram um pequeno sofá na sala,uma mini teve,a bancada servia de mesa com dois bancos altos,um geladeira velha e um fruteira,sem contar o fogão desbotado,no quarto era apenas uma cama de casal velha e um criado mudo mofado,e no pequeno e único banheiro havia apenas um espelho onde pendurávamos nossas escovas ,uma privada e um chuveiro mais era o que dava para pagar,pelo menos por enquanto minha mãe não arrumava um emprego na sua ária,o apartamento servia.e era por isso que eu silenciosamente rezei para que ela conseguisse esse trabalho de empregada na casa do Cullen,dono de algo que o deixava muito rico,não me pergunte o que pois eu não tenho essa resposta.

Minha mãe estava acostumada a trabalhar em casas grandes,dede pequena ela já ajudava sua mãe que também trabalhava na área de limpesa,mais isso tomava grande parte do seu tempo,o que muitas vezes fazia ela ficar preocupada de me deixar sozinha em casa e ir trabalhar cedo chegando só de madrugada,por isso muitas vezes ela ia morar nas mansões,mais com uma filha nas costas isso se tornou mais difícil,e como ela não queria me deixar sozinha acabava pedindo suas contas nos trabalho que exigissem muito do seu tempo,e nos acabávamos vivendo de bicos,ela limpava uma casa ou outra para ganahr o dinhairo para pagar ao aluguel e comida.

Mais nós não poderíamos viver desses bicos para sempre.

_Ela não gostava de ficar longe de mim._

Na verdade.

_Nem eu dela._

Minha mãe era uma heroína para mim,é claro que para todas as garotas,ou em sua maioria a mãe é sempre a sua heroína,mais para mim era um caso diferente.

_Ela era definitivamente minha heroína._

A única que lutou por mim,sempre.

Deixe eu explicar...

Minha mãe tinha 17 anos ,a minha idade,quando sua se mudou para a casa do magnata Charlie King ,dono de uma das maiores empresas de publicidade,ele tinha redes espalhadas por todo o mundo,mais nunca conseguiu vencer a Cullen's (Irônico não?kkk)

Minha mãe ajudava Carlie (sua mãe) a arrumar a casa dele e da mulher,uma jovem bonita de olhos de uma castanho penetrante.

Até onde eu sei,aos poucos minha mãe foi se aproximando de Charlie,e então,em uma noite aconteceu...

"_Eu estava apaixonada por ele,perdidamente apaixonada,e quando ele me beijou,quando eu me vi naquele quarto de hospedes sendo tocada por ele,eu simplesmente deixe...achando que ele iria me acordar com beijos apaixonados no outro dia e dizer que me amava e que eu seria dele para sempre"_

Minha mãe me disse naquela noite,mais não foi isso que aconteceu.

Charlie deixou bem claro no outro dia que minha mãe não passava de uma diversão e não passaria disso,apenas uma filha de uma empregadinha,deliciosa,mais apenas isso.

Renée nunca mais olhou na cara de Charlie,sempre evitava esbarrar nele,mais então,três meses depois dela e Charlie terem sua "noite" ela recebeu uma surpresa.

Ela estava grávida.

Renée ficou feliz,afinal finalmente Charlie teria um herdeiro,tirando Jacob,seu filho de 3 anos, para cuidar das suas empresas,mais não foi isso que aconteceu quando ela contou a ele.

Ele não só deixou claro que não ia aceitar um filho bastardo,como sugeriu o aborto,e com a negação imediata da minha mãe,ela a botou na rua,e falou que se ela voltasse,ele iria jogar a mamãesinha dela na rua também,e então minha mãe desapareceu.

A mãe dela também não aceitou a gravidez precoce da filha,e então era eu e minha mãe no mundo.

No começo foi difícil.

Ela deixou bem claro esse detalhe.

Mais ela nunca deixou de lutar por mim.

Isso ela também deixou bem claro.

E então ela arrumou um emprego de domestica,que era o que ela já sabia fazer por praticamente exercer essa profissão com a mãe,e o resto da história eu já sei.

Eu e minha mãe passando por diversas casas de diversos patrões,eu vendo ela chorar muitas vezes a noite,e ter que dormir com o estomago roncando para eu ter o que comer...

Mais nos lutamos juntas...

E no final tudo deu certo,nos vivíamos a nossa vida simples mais felizes,e isso era o que importava.

Eu via várias noticias de Charlie,ele nunca conseguiu passar das Cullen's e teve mais uma filha,o nome dela é Tanya e é no máximo 3 meses mais nova que eu ,o garoto tinha pele morena e olhos castanhos chocolates,como os meus e os de Charlie,a Cor do cabelo é negra,assim como a de Charlie,e Tanya tem os olhos da mãe e cabelo castanhos claros.

Eu nunca me importei com a ausência de um pai,quando eu era pequena as vezes perguntava para a minha mãe coisas como "Cadê o meu pai?" ou "porque eu não tenho um pai" mais com o tempo eu vi o que essa pergunta causava nela,e que toda vez que perguntava ela ia para o banheiro,se trancava e chorava,depois botava uma musica animada e que eu amava no último volume tentando sem sucesso fingir não estar triste.

Então eu parei de perguntar

_Simplesmente parei._

E quando eu completei 15 anos ela achou que era hora de e contar,e me contou toda a história,e eu não me importei,não chorei,não gritei,não fiz manha,não fui atrás de Charlie.

_Eu não liguei._

Nunca precisei de um pai,não seria agora que eu ou antes que eu ia precisar.

E continuei vivendo,como sempre com a minha mãe.

Eu acreditava que iria encontrar meu príncipe encantado,e sim eu acreditava em c contos de fadas,talvez não como aquele de princesas que encontram seus príncipes e comem a maçã envenenada,mais no final,ele a beija e são felizes para sempre.

Mais eu acreditava que não só eu,como minha mãe,tínhamos nosso príncipe encantado,mais não o achamos,e se não o achamos,era porque não estava na hora de encontrar.

Tudo tem sua hora.

E a nossa simplesmente não chegou.

Mais iria chegar.

_Uma hora ela iria chegar._

E o meu príncipe iria chegar,para me proteger do mal, e me esquentar nas noites de frio,beijaria minha cabeça enquanto assistíamos a um filme em uma tarde fria e chuvosa de domingo,me ajudaria a dançar pois eu não sabia,e quem sabe não faria uma musica para mim?

Tá pode parecer que eu estou sonhando mais eu definitivamente acreditava nisso.

E acreditaria mesmo que todo mundo disse se que não.

Porque esse era o _meu_ conto de fadas,e único que eu queria viver.

Mais por ora eu tinha que voltar para a realidade.

E quem me tirou desses pensamentos foi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

-Oi meu amor. – Ela disse com a expressão triste beijando minha bochecha.

-E ai? – Eu perguntei.

-Eu conversei com a secretaria dele,falei que tinha uma filha e ela imediatamente ligou para ele.e então... – Ela parou de falar.

-E então? – Eu perguntei.

-Ele me contratou baby! – Ela gritou pulando.- Nós vamos morar com ele e uma diarista que vai um dia sim e um dia não para me ajudar!

-Mais tem um detalhe. –Ela falou depois de no mínimo 5 minutos com nos duas pulando eufóricas.

-O que? – eu perguntei.

-Você em hipótese alguma pode falar que é filha de Charlie King entendeu bem? Em hipótese alguma! – Ela disse séria.

-Ué mãe mais porque? – eu perguntei.

-Porque ele é um Cullen,filho de Carlisle Cullen,dirige um das grandes empresas de publicidade da rede Cullen's ! – Ela disso como se aquilo fosse obvio pegando um amendoim do saquinho que só agora eu vi estar na sua mão,peguei um também.

-É é? – eu perguntei enquanto terminava de por um amendoim. – a tá. –Fiz que entendi por uns segundo e então olhei pra ela. – E o que Charlie tem haver com isso?

-Deus Isabella em que mundo você vive,eu em tá pior que aqueles nerd que não sabe de nada viu! – Ela disse me olhando.

-Vivo no mundo escola,casa,faxina,escola,casa,faxina... – Ela me interrompeu.

-Assim você me faz sentir culpada,até parece que eu te escravizo ou algo assim... – Ela falou.

-E não? – eu disse olhando para ela,não respondeu. – Todo bem explique.

-Bom Charlie King,é dono da Charlie's que é inimiga da Cullen's ,e eu tenho medo que se Edward descobrir que você é filha de Charlie me bote na rua! – Ela disse.

-A tá entendi... – eu disse pegando outro amendoim. – a propósito quem é Edward?

-É o dono da casa,e Bella da pra você levar isso a sério! – Ela disse.

-Ai mãe qual a importância disso,Charlie nunca foi meu pai! – Eu disse encostando no sofá. – Mais se isso te deixa mais tranqüila,eu não vou falar nada ok?

-Ok!

-Mãe eu tenho uma coisa para te contar,é muito sério. – Eu disse olhando para ela,com a expressão séria.

-O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou me olhando com medo.

-o meu... – Eu disse.

-O seu...

-O meus peitos cresceram um centímetro,não é demais? – Eu falei pulando e batendo palmas.

-Eu não sei porque eu ainda te dou atenção.

-Porque eu sou sua filha e mereço atenção.

-Tá Bella eu vou ir tomar um banho.-Ela disse saindo,eu a chamei. – Fala!

-Eu te amo! -falei olhando nos olhos dela.

-Eu também querida,te amo muito!- Ela disse sorrindo.

_Mais eu já sabia que ela me amava._

E então eu olhei aquele céu pela pequena janela,o crepúsculo acontecia,sem duvida a melhor parte do dia,e que neste momento denunciava que a minha tarde se passou entre eu arrumando o pequeno apartamento e pensando na minha vida.

Mais eu não me importem.

Amanhã eu iria para uma nova casa,um novo desafio.

Mais eu sentia que esse ia ser diferente.

_Eu sou não imaginava o quão diferente ele seria._

_Muito menos que ele ia mudar minha vida para sempre._


End file.
